The Beauty Life Brings
by HPfan1952
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot taking place in the future on a nice sunny day at a park.


**Disclaimer: They all belong to someone else.**

* * *

Kate took the short steps one at a time, chomping on her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud at the sight before her. He stood hunched over, his head and arms stuck through the metal bars as if trapped in old medieval stocks. He turned his head up at her squinting at the sunlight and blowing a short lock of hair out of his face. She took a seat at the top step, the metal of the playground equipment slightly burning her palms and cleared her throat pushing back all traces of humor from her voice as she asked, "Do I really want to know?"

Castle opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off as a giggling little five year old clamored up the steps her brown hair tied up two little bouncing pig tails. She climbed into Kate's lap and looked up at her, bright little green eyes shining with innocence. "Daddy got his head stuck, Mommy," she said, the sweetest little lopsided grin on her face as she presented what any child would feel was vital information, in an obvious situation.

"I see that," she responded back, unable to hold the laughter back any longer. Castle shot her a mock look of offense before, reaching towards his daughter and tickling her. The giggling form struggled out of her arms and rushed off across the playground equipment. "Careful, Nicole," she called after her child, as the little girl's attention turned to the boy playing at the top of the slide, calling 'tag, you're it' and running across the rope bridge. "Hyper just like her father." She said just as she felt his hand run across her thigh, coming to rest on her knee. "Of, coarse she has an excuse," she finished, a soft smile on her face as she took his hand.

He drew her hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her fingers. "I have an excuse too," he mock whined, pouting until she leaned down to lightly kiss him. "I love driving you crazy," he added, smirking at his little win. She released his hand and pinched his nose. "Ow, hey, not fair."

"Bro, you look like you got locked in the slammer." Esposito's voice entered the picture, pulling her and her husband's attention to him as he crossed onto the sand surrounding the equipment, the rest of their family and friends following close behind, most trying to hide snickers behind raised hands, fake coughs, and gritted teeth.

"Ha, ha very funny," Castle pouted, resting his chin on the step wincing as the metal burned the exposed skin. Taking pity, she scooted closer and stretched out her right leg, allowing him to rest his head on her instead of the hot surface. She ran her hand through his hair, just as Ryan stepped forward ending his call on the phone and reporting the fire department was on its way to cut him out.

…

She ended the call and held the phone lightly in both hands, feeling the warm smile deep inside add to the warm smile on the outside. She watched the activities on the sunlight grass, laughing silently at the antics playing out. Castle dropped to the ground under the weight of both Nicole and one of the Ryan twins, while the other pelted him with a water gun, his overly dramatic cries for mercy filling the park. She breathed in deep catching the scent of the barbeque just as Ryan announced lunch being ready. She crossed the grass just as the kids rushed away leaving Castle a soaking mess on the ground. She held out a hand to help him to his feet.

"Doctor just called," she started as he wrapped an arm around her.

"And... He looked down at her as if the future depended on her response. She met his eyes and reached for his free hand, placing it on her abdomen before reaching up to cup his cheek. It took only a fraction of a second before he was crushing her to his chest, kissing her deeply. His mirth added to hers as she pulled back to meet his gaze again, finding the dancing light in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, lightly kissing her lips before looking down at where his hand rested on her stomach. "I love you," he whispered to their un-born child.

Kate softly smiled at his sweetness and shifted her hand from his cheek to his neck, mindful of the red marks from the playground bars. He returned his attention to her, tears of joy brimming in his eyes, the rest of his features all smiles. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms protectively around her middle. He rested his forehead against hers content to just be. A giggle at their side brought their attention to little Nicole. She giggled again and Castle reached down to pick her up, placing her on his shoulders. She felt him take her hand as they made their way to the small gathering, their friends and family waving them over to the picnic table.

* * *

**A/N: As always thank you to my readers. You guys rock. And, thank you to my beta.**


End file.
